1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to neckties, and is particularly concerned with a bolo-style necktie or the like.
2. Related Art
A bolo tie is a type of necktie consisting of a length of cord, braided leather, or the like which is looped around the neck and secured at the front of the neck with a clasp or slide which may be ornamental, with the two ends of the cord hanging free. Traditional neckties are tied by hand and typically are made from tapered pieces of fabric of various types and designs. Clip-on ties are also available, which avoid the need for the individually to tie the necktie correctly at the front of the neck so that it hangs properly. There have been very few improvements or changes in basic necktie or bolo tie styles over many years.